The present invention relates to a pressure-sensor apparatus for an air-mass measuring apparatus for a vehicle, an air-mass measuring apparatus, an air-mass measuring system, as well as a pressure-measuring method for a vehicle.
The measuring of air mass is established in the case of gasoline engines and diesel engines. It is used to regulate the fuel-injection quantity and the exhaust-gas recirculation.